Nights after Christmas
by Saotome Kyuubi
Summary: Sequel to 'Morning after Christmas' in which the parents and rest of the NWC find out about what transpired during Christmas :... Oneshot second shot really RaAk


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or anything else… actually I only own my computer, even the keyboard ain't mine, I 'borrowed' it from work :P

Also this is a sequel to Morning after Christmas so this won't make much (if any) sense unless you read that one first…

"Spoken"

_-Thought-_

**Nights (or nights) after Christmas…**

The Panda groaned, he felt like crap, actually he felt worse. _-Damn! This hangover feels worse than usual…what I do for that ungrateful brat of mine, I wonder if the plan worked- _The fat animal groaned again, voicing his discomfort _-I'm just a cute panda…I'm sure there's a law against treating endangered animals like this!-_

He smelled food and heard his stomach growl loudly, voicing its needs, _-Ah blessed Kasumi, making breakfast despite the fact that we spiked the punch, that she too drank-_ On cue Kasumi entered the living room. "Ah Uncle Saotome, you are awake. Dinner will be ready in a few moments… Could you please wake father?" Her words, while she was placing plates on the table caused a massive face fault on the panda

-_DINNER… I have missed breakfast and lunch. Why that ungrateful son of mine, he didn't wake me for the most important things in life. He must be getting soft or something, maybe training tip… now what was that advanced Tora-ken _(Tora means tiger, I think atleast)_ manual I read…-_

This train of though was cut by a swift kick in the gut by the afore mentioned umm… thought ungrateful (for a reason) boy. "Yo pops, get some hot water…"

Quickly whipped out a sign that said "Have some respect boy!" earned the panda a brutal whack on the head by the very sign previously held by the part time animal

"Shove it Pops! We know it was you who spiked the punch last night… So how do you feel after the pummeling I gave you this morning? The pummeling I gave you before I put you to sleep that is."

The panda flinched at this. "Now take that other moron into the bathroom and wake him up, also get some hot water and change back… unless you want an instant lesson in pain"

With a grunt Genma complied with his son's demands. While thinking furiously, how to escape the wrath of Nabiki scorned, he missed several intriguing facts, such as the 'ungrateful' brat holding his fiancée's hand for one. Grabbing his comatose friends the panda lumbered towards the bathroom.

"Oh Ranma, how will they react? What if they won't approve?" this question was answered by a smirk and a reply dripping with amusement "Chill tomboy!" Akane's eyebrow twitched "…approve? Are you for real? I mean they have been trying to get us hitched since me and pops got here. Of course they will approve…" After a moment of amused contemplation the boy added "Actually I'm amazed if wont be married this evening…"

Akane let out an expectant squeak "Tonight?" only to be answered by a snort

"Yea, well knowing our dads they probably have a minister standing by 24/7. I know for a fact that they have our marriage certificate all ready, you know only needing our signatures" -_Actually I'm surprised that they haven't tried to trick us into signing that certificate.-_ Any further thought into the matter was efficiently cut off by a tight hug by his previously, oh so, reluctant fiancée.

Speaking of Akane, she was walking on clouds, even before the remark by her fiancé, she was after all been proposed by her one and only (after the good doctor) love intrest. Seriously she couldn't believe it, Ranma had asked her to marry him and romantically (somewhat) even. She was a bit miffed with their fathers for screwing it up though. Ranma had, he told her, intended to propose on the New Year's Eve but that plan had been trashed by their meddling fathers.

-_Oh well, at least he did propose. And I mean this way we'll be married without distractions… For once we, or more to the point Ranma is left alone. But ohhh I just wait that P-Chan returns**, I'M GONNA NEUTER THAT PERVERTED PIG… AND TO THINK THAT I… I FOR ALL OF PEOPLE PROTECTED THAT SNEYAKY FREAKING PERVERT AGAINS RANMA**.- _She fumed internally remembering again what Ranma had told her earlier in the evening, well he hadn't actually said anything because of that damn vow the freaking pervert had extracted from him _-He is DEAD… DEAD… FASTER AKANE KILL KILL-_

Her initial reaction had been one of disbelief, shock and denial, but then again Ranma didn't lie… -_Well he did call me unsexy but that was just him trying to wiggle out of the pervert accusation...-_She blushed at the memory from earlier _-His reaction the hentai…-_She smirked _-Wild horse indeed, maybe I should wear his clothes more often… they do look pretty good on me after all.- _

Ranma, being himself, was for most oblivious to the rather severe mood swings of his tomboyish fiancée. But then he had other things to worry about so he could be forgiven, mainly he worried about the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, then he too smirked _-At least bacon-breath is toasted. He's got it coming for a long time now… hmm that breaking point training might actually be a life saver here, not that I really care… I have after all been thinking about stopping holding back when I fight against that bastard… New Year's party is going to be eventful.-_

The smell of food wafted into the living room causing Ranma's stomach to rumble loudly (He had skipped breakfast). The smell also brought a part-time panda, now thankfully in human form, and an alert looking if wet man in a brown gi into the room. Their timing was perfect, as could be expected from martial arts masters that they were (when it came to food). Soon after Nabiki sauntered in and plopped down onto her seat after sending an angry glare at the fathers, causing both of the older men to cringe. Moments later Kasumi came in "Ranma-kun, would you help me carry in the food" A loud growl from Ranma's abdomen accentuated the request, with a shrug Ranma stood "Sure thing Kasumi…" before adding "oneechan" with a slight smile.

The fathers were oblivious, they were still marvelling on the fact that their wayward children, the heirs to their art had been sitting side by side with Akane leaning onto Ranma. Both had the same thought running through their minds, a thought vocalized by Genma as Soun burst out in tears. "TENDO-KUN… LOOK AT OUR CHILDREN THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE… THE HOUSES WILL BE… OOOOFF!" He's rant was cut short by a brutal kick into the midsection (again) and a short "Shut it pops or I'll beat the crap out of you"

Ranma placed the platters of food, he had been carrying on, the table, followed by a menacing glare towards his father daring him to try and steal it before the meal began. He cleared his throat and locked his eyes with the Tendo Patriarch "Tendo-san…" bowing slightly towards the older man -_Uh oh! Ranma is being formal, this can't be good...-_ "WAAAAH MY LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN REJECTED BY HER FIANCÉ " Ranma was slightly taken back by Soun's sudden outburst while the Tendo Sisters mentally sighed at their fathers stupidity _-Now I know where Akane gets her phenomenal ability to jump to wrong conclusions- _Nabiki smiled slightly.

Suddenly all serious Genma, who had been watching his son carefully, slapped his weeping friend. "Have heart Tendo-Kun, and listen I think that the boy has come through an OOOFF" Again reintroducing a foot of one Saotome Ranma and the gut of scamming martial artist. Ranma was getting furious, in fact had he not learned the soul of ice he would have pummelled the troublesome old men into oblivion, as it was he only grabbed Akane's hand and yelled "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU…DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN, EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR ONCE"

That got their attention "As I was going to say… Tendo-san I know there was an arrangement between Saotome and Tendo families to unite both Tendo and Saotome schools of the Anything-goes martial arts by marriage." He paused dramatically "However the actions of my father…" the word father was laced with contempt "…having engaged me to multiple girls, sometimes for as little as a bowl of rice, have made it impossible for me to follow the path of honour and to meet these obligations. I am after all engaged to two girls I know of…" Soun's face fell while Genma was fuming _-Damn that boy! He should do as I say, after all honour is a negotiable thing-_ "So to satisfy the honour of all parties that have been engaged to me I have to renounce all engagements."

Ranma steeled himself "Furthermore Tendo-san I would ask your permission to marry your daughter Tendo Akane and to carry on the legacy of the only Anything-goes dojo."

He sat down next to Akane, who was looking at their fathers expectantly. There was only silence, followed by even more silence. Genma, Nabiki noted, was looking pole-axed and her father was simply staring like a deer caught in headlights. After a few minutes of silence Akane began to grow impatient. "Daddy… please say that you will let us marry" Again, only silence was 'heard'. Akane decided that she had been patient enough and whipped out the Mallet of DOOM ™ and proceeded to bash the silenced fathers. Few more minutes later after they had sufficiently recovered from their injuries a cry of "OH THE JOY… THE HOUSES WILL BE UNITED" was heard all over Nerima and possibly in the neighbouring districts.

-----

The New Year's party, planned by Kasumi, was a smashing hit. All the former fiancées and fiancée wannabes were there. Hell, everyone was there, invited or not. Of course, not one of the boys or girls in attendance knew about Akane and Ranma. No-one knew with the exception of Akane's friends Yuka and Sauyri (A.N. How the hell is that spelled anyhow?) and Hiroshi and Daisuke, who had immediately been alerted by the suspicious pair. After ensuring that they weren't dealing with alien body switchers or the like they had wished the couple their best and decided to wear ballistic armour underneath their clothes for the party.

As for the party, it went exactly as the pair had envisioned it. Kuno trying to molest both Ranma (in girl form) and Akane, him attacking Ranma (in boy form). Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi fighting over Ranma (in boy form again) with Kodachi trying to kill 'the red haired tramp' (girl form this time). Mousse was up to norm and decided that Ranma, who was trying to evade Shampoo, was again after his beloved Xian-Pu and due for some punishment attacked just about everyone with his trademark "Saotome prepare to lose" and "I shall free my beloved from your clutches." yells. Only one who really noticed was Kuno who took this as another piece of evidence that Saotome was indeed a vile sorcerer, why his vile lust was not even satiated by the fierce Akane and the lovely Pig-tailed Girl. Gosunkugi was hammering furiously at the yard wearing the usual twin candles on his head. Only exception to the case was Ryoga who hadn't attacked Ranma as of yet. He was in fact quite docile and quite oblivious to the fact that Akane was acting unusually sweet and had ganged up with Akari to get revenge.

Only ones who actually noticed that something was off were the two eldest members of the party. Namely Happosai and Cologne, well 'Happi' had learned the truth a few days prior via a very, very painful trip through LEO (lower earth orbit for those who don't know). Cologne on the other hand was quite observant and as such she decided to question the one and only person who could match her experience. The two shrivelled martial arts masters met at the roof of the dojo "Alright Happi, what's going on? I know that you know…" she smiled warmly at the older man "…and does that ring on Akane's finger mean what I think it does?"

Happosai shook his head slowly. "No Cologne, it doesn't mean what you think… Ranma has called of all arrangements made by his father and did ask Akane to marry him… She said 'yes'."

Cologne raised an eyebrow _-So son-in-law… no Ranma has made his choice. Hmm this will be hard for Xian-Pu. A hard lesson, but still one that she needs to learn. I just hope she doesn't fly off the handle and try to kill Akane, or if she does I hope she survives… That boy, damn, he defeated Prince Herb and in single combat no less. I wonder…- _She was interrupted by a suddenly serious Happosai

"Cologne… Please, I know about your tribal laws and I know that Ranma will never submit to them so please, what ever you do, DO NOT challenge Ranma" Again she raised an eyebrow "Playing favourites are we Happy? You afraid that I might, drag him off to China or something?"

Happosai, with an unusually caring expression, shook his head "No Cologne-chan… The boy has stopped holding back in this matter." Shaking his head again he added "I'm afraid that you would not survive the encounter as it is. See, I tried glomping onto him/her as per usual and then Akane swung at me with a bokken and when I blocked and threw her off…" Happosai hung his head "He nearly killed me and said, and I quote 'Harming me I can cope with, I'm used to it, but try to harm a hair on Akane's head again and I'll kill you'. He defeated me Cologne, utterly, I was at his mercy… and now he is THE master of the Anything-goes school." With that final statement the old pervert launched himself to the yard and pounded back inside to drown his sorrows. _-Oh well I still have those two fools to torment… and maybe Ranma-chan will let me snuggle against her ample bosom… SWEEETO!- _

Up on the roof Cologne was staring at the night sky her thoughts caught between anger and amusement. _-He was holding back now was it… That boy… He must become an amazon, he must!- _She frowned -_Obviously Xian-pu won't be able to catch him but I wonder… yes adoption into the tribe… yes yes I mean he is technically female and it's not unprecedented. HE WAS HOLDING BACK… Kami-sama if we help him to master the Neko-ken… Kami-sama, what a fighter- _

_  
_Back inside things were starting to heat up. Kodachi had been knocked out by one of her attempts to snare Ranma with sleeping powder, she was slumbering peacefully with poor Gosunkugi who had also been caught in the blast. Nabiki was having a field day, she had recorded the events thus far and was going to clean up big time from the bets placed on the party. _-If they only knew, oh well I hope the dojo survives but then again, it's not like we're going to pay for the repairs this time… Heh Ranma you are smarter than I thought you were-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by one Hibiki Ryoga who was, encouraged by Akane's sweet behaviour, beginning to confess his love for Akane.

"A-A-Akane-san… I umm… I love you" He didn't notice Akari's wicked grin (nor Akane's for that matter) "So please I love you and I know that I'm a better man than that…"

Kuno attacked at this, only to meet a fist in face, courtesy of Kuonji Ukyou. _-Go Bacon-boy! Now Akane confesses her love to him and I can have Ran-chan all for myself…He doesn't care for that Chinese floozy anyway- _while Ukyou was gloating over her impending victory Shampoo was having similar thoughts _-Lost-Pig-Boy really came through, I just knew that courage potion would do the trick. Now that violent-kitchen-wrecker is out of the way, I only need to get rid of Spatula-Girl… Heh… obstacles is for killing!-_ Both girls were so much into their own private fantasies that they almost missed the rest of Ryoga's declaration of undying love. "…that honourless dog who has made my life a living hell. So please Akane denounce your engagement to Ranma… He doesn't deserve you and you, you deserve someone better" Akane fluttered her eyelashes and Ryoga went weak at the knees "Some one like me!" he finished boldly and lifted his downcast eyes to stare lovingly at Akane's face.

Silence that followed was heavy indeed. The fiancée brigade was staring at Akane so expectantly that they barely noticed Ranma moving in behind her. They were also quite oblivious to the fact that Akane's eyes were suddenly filled with contempt. The anger and resentment she had barely held at check all evening being triggered by Ryoga's final statement _-Dishonourable… deserve… better… someone like me… I'm going to KILL HIM!-_ On the outside Akane's anger was however barely noticeable, her shoulders stiffened and her posture changed slightly. Ranma, from his year of experience, spotted these signs easily and moved a little closer. Akane stared Ryoga straight in the eyes and said with a loud and clear voice "But Ryoga-kun I'm not engaged to Ranma anymore, that arrangement ended shortly after Christmas" Elation was evident on many faces, the girls promptly beginning to slug it out as to who would 'get' Ranma as Kuno started to make her way towards Akane to let the 'fair maiden' declare her love to his noble self.

Ryoga was stunned, this was his lucky day. That is until Akane continued to speak "You know Hibiki you call him honourless, you the bastard 'pig-boy' who has no concept of honour…" The part-time bacon being addressed had a sinking feeling as to where this was leading "You… You… I absolutely detest you. Extracting a promise of honour from him and then using it against him, pitting me against him. If I ever see you again I'm going to take you to the vet to get neutered you perverted FREAK." Once again all attention was centered on Akane. Ryoga was sweating, he tried a "But it's all Ranma's fault" only to be cut off by a now openly furious Akane… Akane who was brandishing a massive (even for Takahashi's standards) glowing and flaming mallet… A mallet that was soon introduced to his head "You" /SMASH/ "Filthy" /CRASH/ "PERVERT" /SMASH again/ "if I ever" /BOOM/ "see you again" /BANG/ "It's going to be too" /CRUSH, WOOSH/ "SOOOON" /KABOOOOM/

Akane was panting, she had to her own amazement (with Ranma's help of course) established that her trusty mallet was actually made of pure ki. And never before had she been able to summon a glowing and flaming mallet. The drain was getting to her, to the extent in which she really didn't even notice the 'True Blunder' of Furinkan high latch onto her with a loud exclamation "Ah my fierce tigress! Tis' a fine day indeed, as you are freed from the vile clutches of the sorcerous Saotome. Truly now thy are free to come hither to thine only true love, Upperclassman Kuno, Junior Group E, Captain of the kendo club, undefeated new star of the high school fencing world, Called by my peers the BLUE THUNDER of Furinkan high school."

Akane only grabbed his arm and forcibly removed it from herself, she was about to retort angrily when she suddenly felt Ranma's presence behind her. Draping his hands around Akane's waist Ranma said in a soft yet clear voice, a voice filled with menace "Kuno… I'll say this only once. Get your filthy pawns of my WIFE."

Again Nerima went into an expectant silence, then suddenly as the new years fireworks began there was a quickly expanding ball of light that rivalled all the artificial fireworks, a light that originated from several people within an old wooden dojo.

-----

Nabiki was simply said happy, she had cleaned the table from bets placed on the party, Ranma and Akane and several other related issues. The dojo had survived too, sort of, if you looked at the big picture. The roof was still more or less intact, and the back wall. Luckily Cologne had been liberal in paying for the destruction caused by Shampoo in behalf of the Amazon tribe. She had even adopted Nerima's very own newly weds into the tribe, effectively stopping Shampoo's plots for revenge and/or husband hunting. Then there was the fact that her baby sister was now happily married with a husband who had received a rather generous inheritance from his grandparents. An inheritance that was to be given to him on the day he married. Actually it was to be transferred to his wife's name at the day he got married, an ingenious way to keep it from the paws of the greedy panda… _-Yes, life is good… And to think that those two lovebirds actually survived too…Now if this damn cast wouldn't itch so damn much-_

A.N.

So here it is, this one is a sequel to Morning after Christmas and is for **dennisud** who wanted to know how the family and NWC would react to their engagement… as before this was written on the spot and wasn't proof read or anything.

Being the lazy bastard I am, I only today, as in 13.08.06, got up to fixing errors in the fic… seriously it was a mess and probably still is but at least not to the extent it was before.


End file.
